


Picture Perfect

by weirdo_weirdo



Series: tears and trust on tatooine [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin has a sister, Drabble, Gen, I'm Not Apologizing, Major Original Character(s), Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, One-Shot, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Slavery, Songfic, Tatooine, it just doesn't make sense, why is this completely glossed over in every other episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdo_weirdo/pseuds/weirdo_weirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a young ellanora skywalker recounts her early years</p><p>[songfic to melanie martinez's dollhouse]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for slavery and child labor

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

_Don’t let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

 

“Ellanora!” He shouted chasing after his sister.

“Ani! Not now! I have to make lunch!” Though the girl was only three and could barely reach the stove; she had grown up far too quickly, and she was instructed to cook a fantastical meal for her mistress and her friends. She wasn’t expected to do it alone, but none of her help had arrived yet, and she had wanted to start on it early. Her brother; however, had different plans.

“Come on Ell! Five minutes!” he spoke in Huttenese.

It was at that moment that help arrived, and Ellanora looked regretfully at her brother.

“We shall play later, Anakin. But I must work now.”

 

_Places, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_

 

It was 6:00 in the morning when I had to wake up. Of course, I was up long before that, a nightmare having tortured my body and brain in the night, leaving me withered and broken as I awoke. I had dreamt of Ani  being separated from mother and me, never seeing us again. I dreamed of mother leaving me and being freed, leaving me in shackles and chains.

As Ani woke up, I plastered a smile on my face, pretending nothing was wrong.

“Good morning, ‘o brother of mine!”

 

_Everyone thinks that we’re perfect_

_Please don’t let them look through the curtains_

 

“Boy get in here! Now!” Watto called for Anakin, causing frustration to grow inside of me. Anakin had stopped cleaning the bin, which he had been working on for the past twenty minutes and making hardly any progress, helping me identify some of the parts I was to be sorting into categories.

Ani gave me an apologetic look before turning on his heel and rushing out of the room to

I continued to work on sorting the junk, keeping tabs on the conversation in the other room to make sure Anakin wasn’t in trouble.

“You’re… a slave?” Those three words caused me to freeze in place. Because, yes, we were, but having it mentioned so casually and so yet brutally was actually quite painful.

“I am a person! My name is Anakin.” He sounded defiant, but I knew he was nervous, I knew he was scared. He was a person, but he wasn’t valued as such, and neither was I. I knew that, and Anakin did too.

 

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won’t you be a good sister?_

 

A smile crossed my face. Anakin was being freed. Anakin was leaving, heading off-world to train to be a Jedi. I should be thrilled for him, so excited that he had this kind of amazing opportunity. In a way, I guess I was, but I also didn’t want him to leave me and mother behind. It was a fair trade deal, though. One podracer wasn’t enough for three slaves, not even two. But it was enough for one; enough for Anakin.

I forced a smile on my face. It might not be real, but as long as Anakin felt like we were happy for him, and that we didn’t mind that he was going off, then he would go. And that was all that mattered.

 

_Everyone thinks that we’re perfect_

_Please don’t let them look through the curtains_

 

With Ani gone, I had more to do in Watto’s shop. Everything was boring without him; the colors were gone from the world. I missed him.

 

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees_

 


End file.
